


Not a Bad Thing

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't want Connor to battle a spirit on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or AtS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the one sentence meme on the glee_cross_meme on lj.

"No," Kurt told him, "You're not going by yourself."

"I'm not taking a slayer," Connor frowned as he slide his hands into the back pocket of his jeans and took in the young man he'd brought to Cleveland. Kurt had insisted on learning what was out there after he and Connor had battled a werewolf together. They'd kept in touch, but this was the first time Connor had been in Cleveland in six months and Andrew had already found a possible spirit for him to go kill.

"Take me," Kurt told him.

Connor's eyes widened as he tried to move his mind away from the wicked turn it had taken at those two simple words.

"Don't want to get you killed," Connor stated simply, suprised a bit at the force behind those words. When had he come to care for Kurt this much?

"Who saved who last time?" Kurt countered with a smirk.

Connor answered with a smile. He was doomed so very doomed, but as long as Kurt was in his future he couldn't see that as a bad thing.


End file.
